


Endurance

by LuckyLadyLily



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Heavy BDSM, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Vibrators, even though it is not directly touched on in the fic it is consenting, look tracer has magic time powers lets just call it what it is, there just wasn't room for it and I didn't feel like writing aftercare, using magic for bondage is fun, yes both through the power of in game abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyLily/pseuds/LuckyLadyLily
Summary: When Lena breaks the rules Amélie makes sure she learns a lesson.
Relationships: Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Kudos: 42





	Endurance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Widow or Emily decide to test Tracer's endurance, strap her to a sybian and gag her. When she climaxes they recall her back to just before the orgasm, until she's so mentally exhausted she can hardly talk.
> 
> I changed a bit up to make Emily a more active participant but it follows that basic idea.

_ Click _

With a flash of blue light Lena disappeared, reappearing a moment later, sobbing and whining through her gag, pointlessly struggling against her restraints. She was secured to the chair with heavy shackles at her ankles and wrists, and the chair itself was bolted to the floor.

Amélie adjusted Lena’s blindfold, making sure it was covering her eyes completely, then pulled the ballgag out of her mouth and put a bottle of water to Lena’s lips.

“Have some water, pet.”

Lena relaxed, taking a few gulps of cool water. She had to have been very thirsty, the ordeal so far had left her covered in sweat and Amélie allowed her plenty of time to slowly drink her fill before taking the water away. Lena slumped down in the chair, too exhausted to sit up straight.

“Do you have something to say, pet?” Amélie asked.

“I’m sorry, please Mistress, I’ll never do it again I swear, please have mercy-”

“You orgasmed without permission. Do you understand how serious that is?”

“I do now Mistress! I’ve learned my lesson, I swear I won't do it again, I’ll be good!” 

“Hmm, you certainly do sound sorry.” Amélie said in a sweet tone.

This was the moment Amélie lived for. This was the moment she lived for, giving her victim hope that the ordeal was finally over. She gently ran her fingers through Lena’s hair, soothing her, helping her relax before pulling the gag back into place.

“But I think we need to make sure the lesson really sinks in.”

Lena screamed into the gag, thrashing against the restraints and shaking her head.

“Again.”

Emily looked up at Amélie, then over to Lena, hesitating for a moment.

“Do you need to be punished as well?” Amélie asked with a glare.

“No Mistress!” Emily said, immediately pressing the wand between Lena’s legs and turning it to the highest setting.

Lena gave a long, whimpering moan as the wand was pressed against her, starting the process again, driving her towards another, or rather her ‘first’, orgasm. Emily angled and adjusted the wand, forcing inescapable stimulation on Lena despite her struggling. She went from whimpering moans and desperate struggles to shuddering, trembling sobs, begging through her gag for mercy. In only a few minutes she was brought over the edge, an overwhelming wave of pleasure causing her to seize up, and-

_ Click _

Lena disappeared in a flash of blue light. Emily quickly pulled the vibrator away before Lena reappeared, pulled back to seconds before her orgasm. She sobbed in frustration, begging incoherently through the gag.

“Again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> If you liked this please consider following my blog:
> 
> [LuckyLadyLily](https://luckyladylily.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I post writing updates, talk about what I am writing, answer questions and do basically whatever I want over there. 99% T, very occasionally M. 
> 
> I also have a blog for adult oriented stuff. On this one I reblog lots of sexy pics and talk with people about bdsm and my sex life a lot. E for Explicit. Very explicit.
> 
> [LewdLadyLily](https://lewdladylily.tumblr.com/about)
> 
> Please comments! They make me very happy and help motivate!


End file.
